


Synthetic Paradise

by Eroppai (FalstaffKisaragi)



Category: Rio Rainbow Gate, Super Black Jack
Genre: F/F, Robot Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-23
Updated: 2013-02-23
Packaged: 2017-12-04 00:30:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,011
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/704401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FalstaffKisaragi/pseuds/Eroppai
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Linda is suffering from an overheating problem, and needs to be cleaned and rebooted. Rio finds out this will be far more intimate than she expected.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Synthetic Paradise

Rio was a dealer, not a mechanic. She had no idea why Howard had entrusted her with fixing Linda, other than that she was the most reliable person at the resort. The Linda-R-2007 unit had some flimsy materials in her construction, so her head had a tendency to pop off. Once a month, her body would overheat, and it was this problem that Howard had trusted her to fix. There was a way to activate her cooling fans before their normal runtime, but he had no idea how to do it. So he’d thrown Rio an instruction booklet and a toolkit, and left the rest up to her.

Linda lay naked on the table in the center of the room. She looked like a normal human girl, with light green hair and a very tanned body. She almost looked like she came from a southern island, if not for the white skin where her swimsuit usually was. Rio approached her and propped open the toolkit. She took out a screwdriver and reached out to grab Linda. Linda grabbed her back.

“Good morning!” Linda said, “Are you here to clean out my vents?” she said, speaking even faster than normal thanks to her body overclocking.

“Ye-yes,” said Rio. Linda grabbed her arm and forced it down to her body. Rio was surprised when she felt Linda’s skin. It felt like human skin, only with less pores. It was smooth and slippery and pliable to the touch. Linda had been sweating a lot lately, and the faint smell of oil filled the room when Rio smelled her hand.

“You’re going to want to put me into a low-power mode,” said Linda. “Just push the button to set me into standby.”

“Which is…?” Rio asked.

“It’s my nipple!” said Linda, pointing her brown finger at her erect pink nipple. Rio wondered how a robot registered arousal, but she didn’t have time to worry about that for now. She reached down and squeezed Linda’s tit, gently flicking her nipple with her finger. There was a clicking sound. Linda’s voice powered down to a whisper, and her body became much cooler.

The robot girl very slowly turned around. She flipped over on the bed and held her jiggling ass in the air. Rio could see her engorged brown pussy lips staring her right in the face. Linda even had a faint patch of synthetic hair around her cunny. Whoever had built her put a lot of care into this. Linda whispered to Rio.

“You can strengthen my main shaft by adjusting the screw at the bottom. It’s located in my womb,” she said in a sultry voice.

“Why do you have a womb?” asked Rio, slightly frustrated.

“I need something to pump full of cum,” said Linda. “That’s a thick screwdriver you’ve got, Rio. Jam it in there.”

“Will this be okay?” asked Rio.

“Sure it is, I’m a robot!” said Linda.

Rio stuck the head of the screwdriver against Linda’s pussy lips. She gently pushed them apart, prying open her brown hole with a careful slipping of her fingers. It was damp and hot inside Linda’s pussy. There were parts where Rio could sense what felt like screws inside her, but it was mostly smooth, made up of the same material used in cock sleeves.

The screwdriver scraped against the edges of Linda’s soft, pink pussy. The metallic shaft became coated in her inner lubricants. Linda, her voice low and slightly staticy, moaned as Rio poked the screwdriver around inside her, attempting to find the hole that would straighten her main shaft.

After a few minutes of screwing, Rio found the loose connector where Linda’s womb would be. Her hand was already part way up Linda’s pussy. Her lower lips had spread open wide enough that Rio could fit more inside if she wanted. Rio turned her wrist around inside Linda’s snatch, gently twisting against the mouth of the tanned robot’s womb.

“That feels so good…” said Linda, “My head’s white, but I feel it. My entire body is becoming one with you, Rio.”

Linda’s body was only becoming hotter. Hot air was blowing not just out of her mouth, but out of her pussy, her urethra and even her ass. Rio’s hand was becoming hot. She yanked her hand out of Linda before she became scalded.

“Now all you need to do is reboot,” said Linda. “There are two buttons near the front of my pussy, and one inside my anus. You have to hit all three of them at the same time.”

Rio dropped the screwdriver, covered in Linda’s sexual juices, and looked at her own hand. She tucked in her ring finger and thumb, and knew what she had to do. She’d done far more embarrassing things, so this would be nothing. Nobody would have to know but her and Linda.

Rio stuck her index and middle fingers into Linda’s pussy, sliding them against the two buttons inside her body. She carefully poked her pinky into the tan-lined robot’s tight anus, which, being cybernetic, was as tight as any human butthole. Linda’s voice rose to full volume as Rio pressed all three of her buttons at once. Rio pulled her fingers out and smelled them. She smelled like grease and metal, but Linda-R-2007 was finally rebooting, her body cooled down to optimal performance level.

“How do I restart her?” Rio asked.

She poked her other free hand around Linda’s waist, and brushed up against her clitoris. Rio’s finger pushed in the tiny pink nub, and Linda restarted. She jumped off the table, fully nude, and hugged Rio, cuddling against her boobs.

“Thanks for the cleaning!” Linda said excitedly. “I have to get back to the casino!”

“You’re naked!” Rio said.

“It’s okay, I’m a robot!” Linda replied. Rio picked up Linda’s clothes and ran behind her, hoping she could catch her before she made it onto the main floor. If she didn’t, Howard might notice… and possibly give her a promotion.

“Why does the Goddess of Luck have to be so unlucky?”


End file.
